Today's consumers are constantly on the go. They expect efficiency and ease-of-use in all services they consume, and transportation services are no exception. Public transportation services are used widely around the world. One of the biggest challenges for people using public transportation is knowing when their selected transport (e.g., bus, train or taxi) is going to arrive at the pick-up point. This is not just a problem for people using public transportation services but also with a variety of day-to-day transportation services, such as, school buses, company shuttles, etc.
Some existing systems predict the estimated time of arrival (ETA), however the performance of the existing systems in many cases is lacking. For example, the predicted ETAs are inaccurate and unreliable. Furthermore, calculating ETAs for taxis or other vehicles that do not have a pre-determined route is very challenging and accordingly estimating the ETAs with high precision for these vehicles can be challenging.